


You're Amazing

by Purple_Soul



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boys Love - Freeform, Fluff, Internalised Homophobia, Kisses, Love, M/M, Philkas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Soul/pseuds/Purple_Soul
Summary: This a story of Philip and Lukas and how they fall in love in an alternate universe without the murders. It deals with Lukas' sexual awakening and his clear internalised homophobia. He finally realises why it feels "weird" with Rose...and it scares the sh*t of him.





	1. Weird

**Lukas' POV**

"Please, Lukas." Rose pouted. She wanted me to take her for a ride on my Dirtbike after school.

"I told you, I have to train for my race." I repeated, it was true but also an excuse. I liked being with Rose, I mean she's my girlfriend, but not all the time. It just feels a bit...weird. 

She looked at me and frowned, "Okay, whatever." 

"I'm sorry, baby." I sympathise and kiss her on the cheek and wave goodbye as I walk off to my next class. 

As I'm halfway to my English class , something collides straight into my chest. I notice the something is a someone, a boy with dark brown hair perfectly styled on his head. 

Immediatly, I'm annoyed.  _What type of idiot, walks straight into people?_ I think myself whilst he stares at me in shock.

"Watch where you're going, asshole!" I spat. 

 ~~~~He then looks into my eyes with his chocolate brown ones. I notice I hadn't seen him before which is odd because this is a small town and everybody knows everybody. After a few seconds the sustained eye contact begins to freak me out so I flinch and look away.

"I-I'm sorry." He stammered before looking at the ground again. 

"Sure, whatever." I mutter in response.

He nods and smiles weakly and walks away swiftly. I'm tempted to look back so he walks away, just to have another look at him. But I don't and I'm glad. 

 


	2. Who's that?

**Lukas' POV**

The next day, I saw the mysterious chocolate brown eyed boy again. I was talking with my friends and arose, or more like listening because I didn't really know what to say. I saw him walk into school, his head faced to the ground with a leather jacket on. He was holding something, I think it was a camera. I began to feel a strange sensation in my stomach as I stared, fixated on him. I guess it was from my curiosity. He stopped at his locker. 

"Hey, Rose?" I tapped her shoulder, my eyes still on the brown haired boy, "Who's that?" I asked. 

"The brown haired guy at his locker?" She questioned. 

"Yeah." I replied. 

"That's Philip, he's in my chem class, he's from the city. He moved here just last week." She stated and turned to me with a perplexed look on her face. I guess, she was confused why I suddenly took interest in people I didn't know. 

"Yeah, he just walked into me yesterday." I attempted to cover up my interest in him. 

"Aw, babe." Rose giggled. I blushed slightly. I noticed that Philip had gone. I wondered where he went, which class he had first, which side of the school he was on. 

The bell rang for first period. I kissed Rose on the cheek and began walking to my Math class. I dreaded Math it was my worst subject. I dragged my feet whilst walking into class and dropped my books onto a spare table on the left side of the classroom. As I sat down, I noticed the boy sitting  at the table next to me. It was Philip, I began feeling that strange sensation in my stomach again.

 _Had Philip been in my class the whole week?_ I thought to myself. I realised I was staring at him when he looked at me with a perplexed look on his face. And as his eyes met mine I instantly snapped my head away. 

I inhaled deeply and opened my textbook trying to focus on the words on the page. 

The maths lesson was absolute hell, I had to keep forcing myself to not look at Philip and keep my head down. My body was stiff by the end of the lesson. I had no idea what was wrong with me. 

 _Why did I want to keep looking at Philip?_ I asked myself. I thought it was because he was different and I wanted to get to know him. 

Although I felt like there was another reason but I didn't want to think about that. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry.   
> Please comment your thoughts, I really appreciate it. Thankyou 


	3. The Pen

**Lukas' POV**

I dreaded Maths today after discovering that Philip Shea was in my class although I also felt a streak of excitement for some reason which I did not want to think about.

Walked into class late. 

 _Dammit, not again._ I thought to myself as Mrs Armstrong glared at me. 

"Lukas Waldenback, nice of you to finally join us." She commented, sarcastically. 

"Sorry, Mrs Armstrong." I apologised while Mrs Armstrong gave me a weak smile. She extended her arm, gesturing to a seat in front of her desk.

I dropped my bag on the floor beside the desk and fell into the seat, slouching. I tapped my pen on the desk, barely listening to Mrs Armstrong explain Pythagoras Theorem which we learnt two years ago. I gazed around the room then my eyes fell on the seat next to mine. I see chocolate brown hair and a black leather jacket.  It's Philip.

"Oh no." I whisper a little too loud because Philip turns and gives me a perplexed look.

"What?" Philip questions.

 _Shit!_ I think. 

"Sorry, um, I, my pen ran out of ink." I lied hoping my lie was convincing enough.

"Oh..." Philip nodded and turned away.

_Did he believe me?_

_Could he tell I was lying?_

My nostrils flared as I inhaled to calm myself down. Philip turned back, holding something in his hand. It was a pen.

"Here," he held the pen towards me. "it's a spare." 

"Thanks." I say as I take the pen.

And then he smiled, a beautiful, warm smile. My heart jumped. I felt my cheeks heat up. The smile complemented his stunning chocolate brown eyes. I felt a slight stab in my stomach. 

 _Beautiful? Seriously? Boys aren't beautiful, girls are._ I think while staring down at my textbook. I didn't look up for the rest of lesson. Painful and hard but I didn't want to get lost in my thoughts if Philip smiled again.

The bell rang and I began to leave the classroom when I realised I was still holding Philip's pen. I searched the hallway looking for Philip's head.

I found him at his locker. I nervously walked over to him. I didn't quite know why I was nervous.

"Hey." I say as Philip reaches for some books in his locker.

"Hi" he responds with a small smile.

"Um, thanks for letting me use your pen," I smile weakly, "I'm Lukas, by the way." I say hoping not to sound like a dork.

"Philip, keep it, you'll probably need it for other classes." He closed his door and leaned against it whilst he eyes roamed up and down. It seemed flirtatious...maybe i was wrong. 

"Ok. Thanks, dude." I say and Philip nodded. 

"See you around, Lukas." He raised himself from his locker and walked in the opposite direction. He walked with confidence but it didn't seem arrogant. It was admirable like he had no secrets and nothing he needed to hide. Philip's confidence had me intrigued, it made my stomach feel different. It made me want to know him more, be closer to him. But not in a weird way, I think.   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Christmas is a busy time.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first chapter and first attempt at fan fiction. Let me know what you think. Sorry that it's a bit short.   
> P.S I admire honest criticism 


End file.
